Beautiful Day
by Shirayuki Sakuya
Summary: Hari ini lebih indah bagi Sasuke-kun ketika melihatnya. Melihat  Naruto tersenyum disampingnya. Melihat orang yang begitu disayanginya berada didekatnya.


**Title : ****Beautiful Day**

**Pairing** : SasuNaru ^^

**Rating** : T ^^

**Genre** : Apa ya enaknya? Paling-paling Fluff Romance ^^

**Language** : Indonesian

**WARNING : YAOI, BOY X BOY, SHOUNEN AI**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE YAOI HATER OR ANTI FUJOSHI !**

**Disclaimer** : Sasu selalu punya Naru, Naru selalu punya Sasu

Yuuya selalu punya SasuNaru LoL XDD

Beautiful Day © Orange Range (a Beautiful song, just Listen Okey ^^)

* * *

I want to get barefoot and run through the sky

I want to see some different scenery

This world is full of contradictions

So I'd like to change it if I can

You're not alone

You're not alone

.

.

.

Yuuya's Present

.

.

.

~ * ~ *~ *~ **Beautiful Day** ~ * ~ *~ *~

.

.

.

.

* * *

**SAKURA POV**

"Apa yang kau cari, Sasuke-kun?"

Tanyaku ketika melihat pemuda Raven itu tiba-tiba muncul di ruang perawatan tempatku bekerja.

"Hn,"

Hadah... rasanya sakit kepalaku bisa kumat sekarang ini.

Aku mendesah pelan. Kuperhatikan baik-baik pemuda yang dulu menjadi pujaan gadis-gadis di Konoha ini. Yeah, sekarang juga masih sih. Meskipun dulu dia sempat pergi dan dibilang orang mengkhianati Konoha tapi pada akhirnya dia pulang juga. Dan tetap saja gadis-gadis masih membuntutinya. Mengekor kemana-mana seperti kotoran ikan mas.

Kecuali aku tentunya, sebab aku tahu hatinya itu sudah tertaut pada seseorang.

Kasihan gadis-gadis itu. Hehehehe...

"Sakura..."

"Hmm?"

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Menunggu mantan teman se-teamku itu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. Namun dia hanya terdiam dan memandangku dingin.

Hei, Shikamaru. Kupinjam kata-katamu ya.

Ck, Mendokusei~

"Wakatta wakatta, tugasku juga sudah selesai. Ayo kubantu kau menemukannya."

Aku segera beranjak dari ruangan itu disusul olehnya.

Pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu mengikutiku dari belakang. Wajahnya tak menunjukan ekspresi apa-apa. Aku sendiri tak bisa menebak emosi macam apa yang sedang di rasakannya sekarang.

Tak ada senyum. Tak ada kesal. Tak ada seringai yang biasa ditunjukan saat dia bersamanya.

Ah, iya ya... mungkin karena hari ini dia belum bertemu dengannya.

Hehehehe...

Tapi, dimana si Hokage Wanna be itu?

Bahkan Sasuke-kun yang nyatanya kuatpun tak bisa melacak keberadaannya.

Dia memang pandai menyembunyikan Chakranya. Duh!

"Sakura-chaaannn~"

Kami-sama, aku tak memintamu untuk mengirimkan dia kan?

Pemuda 'hijau' itu melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat. Dengan sedikit terpaksa aku tersenyum membalas sapaannya.

Neji dan Tenten tampak duduk bersama Lee.

Ichiraku Ramen penuh juga hari ini. Tapi tak kutemukan juga sosoknya diantara mereka.

"Apa Naruto kesini?" tanyaku.

"Ough! Naruto-kun sudah habis sepuluh mangkok Ramen hari ini. Aku kalah tadi dalam adu makan cepat dengannya. Besok pasti aku akan mengalahkannya. Yosh! Kore de Sheishun dakara!" jelas Lee berapi-api.

Yare-yare~

"Dia pergi bersama Shikamaru," ujar Neji tapi pandangannya lurus menatap Sasuke-kun.

Sesaat mereka saling pandang. Atau lebih tepatnya saling memberikan 'Death Glare' mereka ya? O.o

Apa ini? Kompetisi?

"Hn," gumam Sasuke-kun mengakiri perang dinginnya seraya pergi meninggalkan mereka. Setelah berpamitan, aku mengikutinya segera.

Ck, pesona macam apa sih yang dia miliki?

* * *

.

.

.

In the swirling neon lights

A child indifferent to love runs wild

"Where can I go to calm down?"

His actions the result of innocence

This place has no room to spare

The bystanders all act as if it's nothing to do with them

Who can change this situation?

Don't just laugh stupidly, answer me  
.

.

.

* * *

Di bawah langit yang begitu biru.

Pastinya pemuda malas itu sedang bersantai-santai menatap langit. Apalagi hari ini semua Shinobi terbebas dari Misi. Tsunade-sama saja tadi diam-diam pergi ke kedai Sake. Membuat Shizune-san marah-marah tidak jelas.

Namun dibawah langit biru itu kami hanya melihat pemuda berambut nanas itu saja. Terbaring di atas padang rumput hijau di dekat sungai.

"Shikamaru-kun?" sapaku sembari memastikan pemuda itu tertidur atau tidak.

"Ck, mendokusei~ bagaimana bisa kalian menemukan tempat ini?" tanyanya.

Aku mendengus kesal.

"Bukan aku, Sasuke-kun yang menemukanmu. Baka!"

Shikamaru hanya membuka matanya dan menatap kearah Sasuke-kun. Namun kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Kau ini salah tempat, tadi Naruto memang sempat bersamaku. Tapi sekarang dia sudah pergi lagi."

Hei! Aku bahkan belum bertanya dimana Naruto, bagaimana dia bisa tahu? O.o

Ck, jenius.

"Apa kau tahu, dia pergi kemana?" tanyaku.

Ah, ayolah... ini sudah mirip permainan detektif saja.

"Di bawah sana," jawab Shikamaru.

Kami sama-sama menatap kebawah dari arah padang rumput ini.

Memangnya di bawah ada apa?

"E-eh? Sa-sasuke-kun, tunggu!"

Cepatnya, dia bahkan sudah terlebih dahulu melesat pergi. Meninggalkanku yang dengan susah payah mengikutinya.

Masih sempat ku dengar Shikamaru menggumamkan kata kesayangannya.

Ya, benar-benar merepotkan.

* * *

.

.

.

It's beautiful days, I'll keep searching forever

Crossing the borders of love to love and peace

Even in this world that's so bad, we'll keep singing like this

.

.

.

* * *

Dia serupa Matahari

Serupa langit biru

Dan serupa angin.

Kilau air di sungai itu membuatnya tampak... indah?

Ah, entahlah.

Kata apa yang tepat untuk menggambarkan sosoknya saat ini.

Seperti bocah dia tampak begitu gembira bermain-main dengan riak air yang tenang.

Mata langitnya berbinar. Tawa kecilnya terdengar tanpa beban.

Hmm...

Pesonanya.

Rasanya aku bisa mengerti kenapa Sasuke-kun sampai terdiam dan tertegun serta menunjukan ekspresinya seperti sekarang.

Tatapan yang lembut bahkan senyum tipis yang hampir tak pernah Sasuke-kun tunjukan kepada siapapun juga.

Ya, bisa dibilang aku gadis yang beruntung dibandingkan Fansgirl Sasuke-kun.

Bagaimana tidak. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi lain seorang Uchiha Sasuke seperti ini.

Ekspresi yang hanya ditunjukannya pada satu orang saja.

"Narutooooo~, memangnya kau anak umur 3 tahun, heh?" teriakku.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menoleh kearah kami. Mata birunya sedikit melebar, terkejut.

"Yo! Sakura-chan! Ara? Sasuke-teme juga ada, eheheheh..."

Dia memperlihatkan cengiran rubah khas miliknya. menggaruk-garuk rambut pirangnya yang tak gatal.

"Sasuke-kun mencarimu, Naruto." Ujarku.

Telak saja Death Glare milik Uchiha Sasuke langsung melesat kearahku.

Hei, aku sudah kebal. Hehehe...

"Are? Sasuke-teme! Ada apa mencariku? Apa kau merindukanku tte bayo?"

"Hn, dobe!"

Xixixixi, aku yakin 'Hn' nya itu berarti 'Ya'.

"Hei! Jangan panggil aku Dobe, Teme!"

"Pakai pakaianmu itu, bodoh!"

Are? Nani kore? Blushing? O.o

Bukan kali ini saja kan Sasuke-kun melihat Naruto... ummm... tanpa pakaian?

"Hahahaha... tunggu sebentar! Aku bersihkan diri dulu, setelah itu ayo kita bertarung, Sasuke-teme!"

"Hn, dobe!"

"Hei! Jangan panggil aku dobe!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

Aku terkikik pelan melihat tingkah mereka.

Bukannya bosan, tapi aku merasa sedikit gemas saja. Sampai kapan Sasuke akan memendam perasaannya dan sampai kapan Naruto sadar kalau selalu ada seseorang yang sangat menyayanginya.

Dan aku... aku seperti penonton bodoh yang ingin sekali menyatukan keduanya.

Hahaha...

Rasanya seperti baru kemarin saja,

Ya, rasanya baru kemarin kita terpisah, kita menangis dan kita berkumpul kembali. Rasanya baru kemarin kita melewati semuanya.

Hmm...

Langit biru

Matahari yang bersinar

Kilau air yang menyilaukan

Benar-benar, Hari yang indah.

Hari yang indah menjadi lebih indah ketika kita melihat senyum dari orang-orang yang kita sayangi.

Dan hari ini lebih indah bagi Sasuke-kun ketika melihatnya. melihat Naruto tersenyum disampingnya. Melihat orang yang begitu disayanginya berada didekatnya.

.

.

.

I want to get barefoot and run through the sky

I want to see some different scenery

This world is full of contradiction

So I'd like to change it if I can

You're not alone

You're not alone

.

.

.

OWARI ^^

.

.

.

* * *

Mungkin tak dapat lagi kulihat langit biru, sinar matahari, hujan dan hijaunya pohon dari jendela itu.

Mungkin tak dapat lagi kurasakan segarnya udara, embun dan angin yang kukagumi. Saat kubuka lebar-lebar pintu itu.

Tak bisa lagi aku berada di 'Green Wood' milikku.

Tak bisa lagi kita berkumpul di dalam kehangatannya.

Namun aku masih memiliki tempat 'tuk berpulang. Bersama kalian. Di dekat kalian. Di hati kalian. Aku selalu memiliki rumah tuk kembali.

Kenangan selama berpuluh tahun lamanya. Saat ku kecil hingga beranjak dewasa.

Di sana Rumahku.

.

.

.

Untuk Mamah, Papah dan Adikku chayank -haiah- Kitapun akan tersenyum lagi ^^

Kita bisa melewati semua ini.

Bukan sebuah tempat, tapi bagiku selalu bersama kalian adalah 'Rumah'ku berpulang.

I Luv U Phuuullll! ^^

.

.

.

Read & Review. Minna-san ^^

Untuk sementara saya HIATUS dulu hingga... SasuNaru dipersatukan oleh Kishimoto-sama. Halah. Hahahaha...


End file.
